Duality
by frtkakumer
Summary: It is the story about how even when separated, two things always find their way together in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Duality

A Hunger Games OC fanfic

It is the story about how even when separated, two things always find their way together in the end.

Prologue

Meet twin sisters Kaitlyn and Ekaterina separated at childhood, live different and at the same time similar lives,

The story will be written in both twins POV as to get into what goes into each sister head.

The story will go about the game and their feelings for each other during the experience, meaning, there won't be any type of political or anarchy plot related, it will only about the sisters and their struggles I repeat.

You won't find anything about the protagonists from hunger games, like Katniss, Peeta, , or Gale as the story is an attempt to be a fully OC fiction with the hunger games being a background part of the plot.

Please don't think I hate guys for the lack of male protagonists, the story came like that because I wanted to create a strong female lead duo, and even then I admit being a feminist, and a guy who loves girls, so yeah I believe a group of girls can have the emotional and physical strength of a guy's group.

Also I believe we got to be tolerant towards the LGBT community, I say this because this story contains homosexual relationships which are totally fine and ok

That being said I hope you enjoy this story as I believe it has a good point to make.

I love you

Your Friendly Neighbor the Fat Geek.


	2. Chapter 2

Duality

Chapter 1: The day before the reaping.

Kaitlyn POV

District 2

It was a beautiful day today, it was Sunday, it means a whole day with the love of my life.

"Come on Kay! You can do it," she said as I was running towards her, damn she's faster than me.

"Wait sweetie... I gonna catch your sexy-butt RIGHT NOW." I Said as I was sprinting trying to catch her.

We ran like that all the way to my home, it was a single, one floor house, with two bedrooms. I live here with my dad, he's a supervisor in a steel factory.

We arrived here when I was 10, I call this place, and the District home, because I grew up and developed a good group of friends over the years and during career camp, met the love of my life.

We have been dating for 2 years and we think about it, it seems like yesterday was the day of our first (but not the last) kiss.

When I arrived home with my girlfriend I found a note on the kitchen.

Little Kay

There are two salads on the fridge, for you and Kara. I'll be working extra hours for there has been an accident on the factory. I'll be back at night. Please be safe and stay with your girlfriend inside.

I love you very much

Dad.

"Aww, he still calls you little Kay, isn't that sweet... Li-ttle KAY. " Kara said with her eyes gleaming with an overload of cuteness in them.

" You know" I said smirking "you're getting really smart around here, don't you, I think is time for me to show who's boss around here love" I said that last part without trying to laugh, I sounded really dorky.

"Oh yeah... Show me"

It wasn't long before we started wrestling-kissing all over the house, wrestling-kissing was when we started kissing and then begin to wrestle for dominance.

We fought all the way to my bedroom, there I made her trip over the bed and she fell to the mattress, then I closed the distance between us and whispered.

"Who's the boss then"

"You... But only because your abs look yummy and I was distracted. "

"Distracted then?" we continued our game, we took a small break for eating and shower, by the time it was afternoon, we kissed as to say "see you tomorrow", and I began to do my homework until it was 10, dad hadn't come so I changed clothes and went to sleep as tomorrow in the morning will be the reaping.

Ekaterina POV

District 1

I was at home in the Valley of Victors it was the house they gave my mom when she won the games 17 years ago. And she got a lifetime of food and money, then she won her Quarter Quell and got a bonus for that too,

I was in bedroom lying on the bed with my girlfriend Galina kissing, caressing and whispering sweet things to each other.

She gently and slowly kissed me on the lips, she stroked my hair and whispered into my ear. "You're so beautiful, so perfect so much, I'm drowning in your heart".

I kissed her back and rubbed her back and as she did I whispered "You're my reason to live, the passion to my life, the music to my symphony, the words on my book, you make myself complete... I love you".

We kept like that until my hand was forced by my other personality " the evil inside me" to her bottom, she jumped and blushed.

"Kitty you're right?"

"Sorry I don't know what got Into me... I'm sorry I didn't want to touch you there without your permission" I said while the other personality was smirking.

She left when it was sunset and I had mental discussion between my two personalities until they settled down..

I went to do my homework and when I finished, my mom came from visiting her friends.

We had dinner together and discussed about me volunteering tomorrow at the reaping so I can bring the honor to our family.

She tucked me in when I was finished with my clothes, then she injected me with medicine so I can sleep. I have clinical insomnia.

Tomorrow was my chance to shine.

I hope you enjoyed it... I love you.

Your friendly neighbor the Fat Geek.


End file.
